


Infiltrate & Penetrate

by SilverLynxx



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pre-Nurburgring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>James</i>, you can’t be here!” Niki hisses, “If Luca sees you he’ll pitch a fi-where the fuck did you get that Ferrari jacket?”</p><p>James taps his nose with a playful grin, and it’s strange seeing the McLaren driver in a Ferrari branded puff jacket with his blond hair tucked away into his cap. Though it’s now at least somewhat understandable why he hadn’t been immediately identified and thrown out on his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infiltrate & Penetrate

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit of background for this one, basically I realised I haven't actually written that much smut for this fandom (Which while unusual, became pretty obvious why when writing this) but I was inspired by this photoset ([ **X**](http://silverlynxcat.tumblr.com/post/100791288720)) and Ric's tags; _#Hey Niki I also saw some yoghurt back there that you can have for desert #James casually sneaking in and taking Niki to the back room._

Niki is thrown for quite a loop, because one minute he’s leant against the bonnet of a car left somewhat abandoned in front of the Ferrari trailer, the next there’s a deep British voice purring - “ _There’s some yogurt in the back you know, Ratty,”_ of all things - in his ear.

He jerks minutely in shock and turns to the man that has slunk up beside him, and why the hell is James Simon Wallis Fucking Hunt in a strictly Ferrari personnel area?

“ _James_ , you can’t be here!” Niki hisses, “If Luca sees you he’ll pitch a fi-where the fuck did you get that Ferrari jacket?”

James taps his nose with a playful grin, and it’s strange seeing the McLaren driver in a Ferrari branded puff jacket with his blond hair tucked away into his cap. Though it’s now at least somewhat understandable why he hadn’t been immediately identified and thrown out on his ear. But it wouldn’t fool Luca for a second. He’s about to give him a few choice words when the Brit presses his finger to his lips with a dramatic ‘ _shh’._

“You don’t want to give me away, Niki, now do you?” he says with a pointed look over the Austrian’s shoulder where a shirtless Clay is sitting mere feet from them, and it’s pretty clear to Niki that James is getting a thrill from the surrounding danger in the form of oblivious Ferrari team members.

“So how about that yogurt?” James reminds him, and Niki Is torn between smuggling the Brit out from whence he’d came, and taking the bait.

He huffs softly, “I didn’t see any yogurt.”

James winks, “You obviously weren’t looking properly, Ratty,” then he’s stepping around Niki and casually sauntering towards the large Ferrari trailer as if he belonged there, and suddenly it’s evident how the blond hadn’t been detected yet.

Reluctantly curious, Niki pushes himself off the car and follows after the Brit, but is left frowning in confusion when the other driver completely passes the open doors at the back of the vehicle, and instead slinks down the narrow space between the trailer and the wall it was parked alongside.

“James, wh-“

“Come on, Niki!” James cuts him off, looking over his shoulder with a beckoning gesture. Casting a quick glance back at the congregation of Ferrari staff to make sure no one was paying attention to them, Niki shakeshis head at the ridiculousness of the situation and angles his body so he can shuffle after James against his better judgement.

They scoot halfway along the length of the trailer before James promptly sinks into the wall; it’s only after several speedy steps that Niki realises it wasn’t actually one long wall the truck was parked against after all, but two buildings sat rather close together. He doesn’t have time to marvel at this however before James pulls him into the new little alley, shoves him against the rough brick wall, and messily devours his mouth.

Niki makes a sound of shock, but doesn’t try to push the man off as he goes from hungrily sucking on Niki’s lip to mouthing along his jaw. “Mhm, missed you so badly,” he mutters huskily between kisses as his hands find Niki’s hips and begin to work their way up his sides. Niki’s hands instinctively press against James’ chest and stroke up to grip his neck, encouraging the nips the blond peppers against his throat in between the hot press of his lips.

“Also, I like your shirt,” the blond chuckles deeply, tracing the cartoon rat illustration across Niki’s chest with a finger.

“Shut up you bastard,” Niki mumbles without heat as he locks lips with James again, welcoming the warm slide of his tongue with a muffled groan, because it had been a while since they’d been able to do this. James loses his hat and Niki’s hair is a ruffled mess by the time they’ve spent numerous long minutes moaning into each other’s mouths, and Niki had lost track of their hands until he registers James’ on his shoulders, applying a gentle but insistent pressure.

He should have known, really. He delivers a sharp bite to James’ lower lip, making the blond wince with a wounded grunt, but gives in to the persistent weight regardless and sinks to his knees, getting some satisfaction from hearing James’ breath stutter.  He glances out the alley and notices from this level he can see under the Ferrari trailer, and the many sets of feet ignorantly mingling not twenty feet away. The Austrian feels a tingle of exhilaration run down his spine as he brushes his thumb along the prominent bulge in the blond’s jeans, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips as he fondles the zipper.

“ _Niki_ ,” the blond hisses impatiently, tangling his fingers in the Austrian’s chocolate curls and squeezing gently to coax him to move faster.

“Shut up,” Niki growls back, pulling the blond’s zipper down and isn’t surprised to find the man isn’t wearing boxers. He takes James’ searing erection in hand and wets his lips more thoroughly as James groans long and deep at the contact, a smile twitching on his lips.

“Missed being on your knees for me, Ratty?” he teases lightly, and Niki merely wrinkles his nose irritably, not bothering to pander to James, or verbally acknowledge the fact that his mouth is watering. Without hesitation Niki ducks his head and swiftly wraps his lips around James’ head and sucks harshly. He winces with a sound of discomfort as James’ hand tightens harshly in his hair and the blond hisses in pleasure, pitching forward to brace his free hand on the wall behind the Austrian as he widens his stance, pressing his cock further between Niki’s stretched lips.

“That’s it Niki, feels so good, you can take more,” he cajoles in a daze, eyes fixed on the younger man’s mouth and the way it’s attractively engulfing his prick. Niki braces his hands on James’ hips and begins to suck as he gradually takes him deeper, until eventually his nose bumps against James’ muscled abdomen and he has to stop as his throat convulses around the thick head.

James is incoherent, mumbled praises and endearments falling from his lips as he pets Niki’s curls and holds his head in place, his blond hair obscuring his face like a gold curtain as he lets his head hang. After a torturous moment of stillness, Niki begins to work his jaw and pulls his head back, letting James’ cock slide from his lips before he takes it in again.

“ _Fuck, fuck…Niki, mmhhm_ ,” James murmurs, slowly rolling his hips, the action growing more forceful as he feels the searing heat in his balls. Niki suddenly pushes James back and his cock comes free from Niki’s lips with an obscene noise. James swears at the loss and tries to re-insert himself, but Niki turns his head away as much as James’ hand in his hair would allow.

“Hunt, I’ve just eaten,” he protests, his nose wrinkling ridiculously with displeasure. James growls softly, but he relaxes his grip on Niki’s curls and runs his fingers through his hair instead; massaging his scalp and feeling the smaller man grudgingly unwind beneath his ministration.

“Are you trying to say you’re full, Ratty?” he enquires throatily, softly goading, and he reaches down with his free hand to grip the base of his dick. “I know you can take it.”

He traces his wet head across Niki’s lips and shudders with pleasure when his protruding teeth graze the sensitive tip. Niki huffs quietly yet doesn’t turn his face away, and with a gentle application of pressure he slips his cock back between Niki’s unresisting lips and sinks back into the searing heat. The Austrian’s bony fingers dig into James’ hips, but he begins to obligingly swallow around the Brit, and draws his head back while tracing his tongue along the prominant vein.

“That’s it, a little more Niki, fuck,” he starts thrusting shallowly, making quiet desperate sounds as Niki gives an eager suck and James is coming without warning, shoving his fist into his mouth to muffle his shout as he forces his eyes open to witness Niki dutifully swallowing his come, previous objections forgotten. And fuck, Niki’s got his hand on his own cock and is jerking it furiously, his cheeks flushed with heat as he suddenly peaks with his mouth still full of James’ prick and come trickling down his chin as he spills over the ground, body convulsing helplessly as he’s wracked by the stimulation.

James stumbles back against the wall and Niki pitches forward, taking several frantic breaths as he trembles through the last dredges of his orgasm. “Feel good, my dear?” James says with a languid smile as he tucks away his cock with only slightly shaky hands. Niki snorts breathlessly and pushes himself to his feet, following suit as he re-buttons his jeans and wipes any damning evidence from his chin.

“You’re mad, Hunt,” he says with a shake of his head. James laughs in agreement, then suddenly pulls something from his pocket and throws it. Niki fumbles to catch the item and stares blankly at the yogurt pot before realisation dawns, and he scowls at James without any real anger.

“I feel like I’ve just whored myself out for yogurt,” he mutters petulantly, but peels back the foil regardless as James gives him a lazy, cheeky smile.

“Technically you sucked my cock without the incentive of yogurt, so you can consider that an added bonus!” he replies jovially, leaning forward and planting one last kiss on the Austrian’s lips. “I’ll see you on the Podium tomorrow, I’ll let you know what the view is like from first place,” he smirks, before sauntering down the alley and away from the Ferrari trailer.

Niki rolls his eyes at the blond’s retreating back, but he’s too far away to retort without yelling. Instead he dips his finger into the yogurt pot and mutters a begrudgingly amused “English Asshole” before promptly sucking his finger clean and heading back towards the Ferrari paddock before Luca sent out a search party.


End file.
